They're Helpless!
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Tampaknya, Natsu dan Lucy butuh sedikit 'dorongan'. Salahkan mereka yang kadang terlalu keras kepala. NaLu drabble. Rated T for strong languages. RnR?


**HELPLESS**

**Natsu X Lucy**

**WARN: OOCs, STRONG LANGUAGES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. DORONG**

Para gadis di Fairy Tail menatap dua sejoli—yang belum sejoli(?) di meja bar. Obrolan mereka disertai gelak tawa, wajah memerah, atau saling mencuri pandang. Cana yang tengah meminum barrel bir-nya mengangkat suara.

"Hei, hei, mereka saling menyukai, 'kan?"

"Hu'um!" Mirajane setuju. "Aku ingin Heartfilia dan Dragneel kecil berlarian di sini!"

"Mira-_chan, _kita harus 'mendorong' mereka," saran Levy. Asuka yang kebetulan lewat, mendengarnya.

"Mendorongnya? Biar aku saja!" lalu ia berlari ke arah Natsu dan Lucy berada.

"T-tunggu! Asuka!" seru Bisca khawatir.

"Ia tidak mengerti _mendorong _yang kita maksud..." Lisanna _sweatdrop_.

Dan, pemandangan yang manis disuguhkan oleh Asuka. Wajah sang Salamander 'tertubruk' ke wajah sang Penyihir Roh Bintang. Bibir mereka menempel—bukan, tertekan satu sama lain. Mata _onyx _dan karamel melebar, pipi mereka bersemu merah.

"_Kawaiiiii~!_" seru semua gadis di situ. Cepat-cepat Lucy menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah bingung Natsu. "K-k-kenapa bisa..?" ia berbisik, menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu Levy berteriak kencang pada Asuka yang masih berada di dekat mereka, "DORONG LAGI!"

**2. ERZA KEDUA**

"Kau tahu, kapan Lucy bisa menjadi Erza kedua?" bisik Gray kepada Natsu. Pemuda itu menggeleng bingung. "Dia selalu menjadi Erza kedua tanpa waktu-waktu tertentu."

"Oooh~ benarkah?" tanya Gray antusias. "Kenapa bisa begitu, apa yang kau lakukan, _flamebrain_?"

"Aku hanya tidur di tempat tidurnya tiap malam, dan paginya aku menemukannya di bawah," jelas Natsu dengan polos. Gray _sweatdrop_, "Pantas saja.."

"Aku juga sering menyelinap ke apartemennya lewat jendela. Lalu aku membaca novelnya diam-diam, lalu memakan makanannya di kulkas, lalu mengutak-atik lemarinya, lalu Happy dan aku mencoba memakai pakaiannya—gila! Itu sempit!—dan aku pernah membakar novelnya tapi untungnya dia tidak tahu. Beberapa pakaiannya juga terbakar, hehehe." Natsu menjelaskan lagi, panjang lebar. Gray mengangguk-angguk dan menyeringai.

"Lucy, kau dengar itu? Tugasku sudah selesai 'kan?"

"Ya, Gray. Terima kasih," Lucy muncul dari belakang dan tersenyum horror. Ia membunyikan buku-buku jarinya dan tampak aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"L-L-Luce! Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya tadi, tuan Dragneel!"

"E-ERZA KEDUA!" lalu jadilah ia berlari keluar _guild _disusul Lucy yang tengah marah.

Kepala merah Erza tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, "Ada yang memanggilku?"

**3. LUCY, NOT LISANNA!**

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Lucy pagi itu.

"Hei, Lis," sapa Natsu. Lisanna menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Ya, Natsu, ada apa?"

"Umm.. aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana cara meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihnya?"

Mata biru Lisanna melebar, "Wah wah! Ada orang yang kau suka, Natsu?" ia menyeringai jahil. Wajah Natsu sedikit memerah dan ia menggumam 'ya.' Natsu bersemu merah adalah pemandangan langka di _guild_. Lucy mengakuinya bahwa Natsu sangat manis saat _blushing_.. tapi.. melihat bahwa ia _blushing _karena Lisanna, Lucy tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa tidak menanyakan pada Mira-_nee_?"

"Kau bercanda? Pasti dia sudah menyarankan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ah ya.. kau ini otaknya simpel, sih," ujar Lisanna, mengabaikan protesan Natsu, sedangkan Lucy menahan tawanya. "Menurutku, untuk orang _sepertimu_, bilang saja.. 'Lucy, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'. Berikan bunga mawar atau bunga yang disukai Lucy. Jangan lupa di tempat favorit Lucy!" jelasnya, tetapi berbisik. Lucy tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Seperti ini? Uhuk, uhuk. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Natsu, suaranya ia ubah sedikit lebih _seksi_. Lucy yang mendengarnya, entah kenapa, dadanya panas. Ia tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

"Hu'um!" seru Lisanna, tersenyum lagi. _Lisanna menerimanya_? Pikir Lucy kecewa, bersiap pulang. "Ubah suaramu lebih santai seperti Natsu yang aku tahu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Itu yang Lucy sukai tentangmu." Lucy heran, kenapa jadi dirinya yang dibahas?

"L-Lucy menyukaiku?!"

"Yup!"

"Berarti ini akan menjadi lebih gampang! _Sankyuu, _Lis! Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya!" Natsu berlari keluar dari _guild._

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti semuanya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu itu _tiba_. Dan setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, pintu _guild _terbuka dan menampilkan sang Salamander. "LUCE! IKUT DENGANKU!"

Dan Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil.

**4. HARI KELEMAHAN NATSU**

"TEBAK, HARI KELEMAHAN SIAPA HARI INI?!" teriak Cana, membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Ya, tiap di Bulan Desember, Fairy Tail punya 'tradisi' baru. Desember adalah bulan 'Kelemahan Anggota _Guild_.' Dan tiap hari, beda-beda orangnya. 31 anggota _guild _harus dicari kelemahannya dan dibuat 'menderita.' Ide siapa ini? Cana dan Mirajane, tentunya. Ini sudah dimulai sejak setahun yang lalu. 31 anggota _guild _yang sudah pernah dibuat 'menderita', takkan 'berpartisipasi' lagi tahun ini.

Tahun ini, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Macao, Wendy, Romeo, Elfman, Evergreen, Lucy dan Natsu adalah salah satu pesertanya—tanpa diberitahu. _Surprise_, katanya.

Hari ini.. adalah hari kelemahan..

"NATSU!" Cana mengumumkan orang terpilih yang malang.

"Mari kita tulis kelemahannya," Levy mengambil pulpennya. "Solid Script: Paper!" dan muncul selembar kertas. Levy mulai menulis.

**KELEMAHAN NATSU:**

**1. Kereta**

**2. Erza**

**3. Igneel**

**4. Gray **(Gray sempat protes)

**5. Makanan Pedas (karena gak pernah kenyang sih.. jadi itu termasuk kelemahan)(?)**

**6. Tidak punya otak (by: Gray)**

**7. Mesum tentang Lucy (by: Gray)**

"Hmm.. apa lagi?" tanya Levy pada dirinya sendiri. Gajeel menghampirinya, "Bunny-Girl. Jika dia mesum tentang Bunny-Girl, pasti ada _sesuatu_."

"Hahaha.." Cana tiba-tiba terbahak. "Happy si mulut ember itu memberitahuku sesuatu," perkataannya membuat semua orang mendekat antusias. Setelah memastikan tidak ada Wendy, Romeo atau Asuka, ia berbisik, "Natsu pernah memegang da*a Lucy. Virgo, salah satu roh bintangnya, menjadi saksi juga."

"APA?!" seru semuanya, wajah mereka memerah.

"Kau yakin cuma dipegang?" Gray menyeringai.

"Tanya Happy untuk lebih detail." Cana balas menyeringai.

"KYAAAAA!" seru Mirajane girang. "Lucy adalah kelemahannya.. yang nomor satu! Jika tidak ada dia, Natsu pasti galau!"

"Kenapa bisa?" timbrung Juvia yang duduk di sebelah Gray.

Gray angkat bicara, "karena Flame-Head pasti akan selalu membutuhkan Lucy, dan sebaliknya. Saat di kereta, Lucy-lah yang membuat Natsu lebih tenang. Natsu juga suka menyebut Lucy sebagai Erza kedua. Lucy juga pernah berkata bahwa Igneel itu hebat dan aku melihat Natsu merona merah sambil memalingkan wajah—bisa saja ia berniat mengajak Lucy mencari Igneel! Soal makanan, serahkan pada kulkas Lucy. Aku sudah mengeceknya. Lengkap. Pantas saja Flame-head suka menyelinap."

"Kau juga termasuk dalam kelemahannya, Gray," ujar Erza, tepatnya mengingatkan.

"Hmm.. mungkin karena dia musuhku!" seru Gray semangat.

"Kalian bermusuhan?" geram Erza.

'T-t-tidak! Kau pasti salah dengar!" dan dibalas anggukan Erza.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan. Kita serahkan semua pada Lucy," ujar Cana, meneguk birnya, mengabaikan topik 'Gray'.

"Hei, jika Lu-_chan_ masih ada, Natsu tidak punya kelemahan!" seru Levy jenius. "Kita harus 'menghilangkan' Lu-_chan_!"

"Bagus, Levy-_chan_!" Mirajane menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kita suruh Lucy ke suatu tempat!"

Tiba-tiba pintu _guild _terbanting, Natsu masuk sambil mengatur napasnya. "Luce.. hah..hah.. Lucy..!"

"Bunny-Girl kenapa?" tanya Gajeel, menahan cengirannya.

"Hilang!" serunya panik. Semuanya menatap satu sama lain, ikut panik. Dan yang satu-satunya tidak terlihat panik adalah Gajeel. Mirajane menatap Gajeel penuh pengertian. Jika prediksinya benar, Gajeel sudah bertindak dari awal karena sudah menyadari bahwa hari ini hari kelemahan Natsu. Dan, ia menyadari bahwa Lucy-lah kelemahannya.

Gajeel terkekeh dalam hati. Kemarin, ia hanya 'menyuruh' Bunny-girl ke Festival Buku di kota terdekat diluar Magnolia. Lucy akan melakukan apapun demi buku, anehnya ia melupakan Levy. (menurut Gajeel itu keberuntungan)

Jadi, hari itu, setelah dibujuk oleh yang lain, Natsu hanya berdiam diri di _guild, _tidak ceria dan tampak _menderita_. Misi hari ini sukses... walaupun mereka kasihan pada Natsu tanpa Lucy—bagaikan puzzle tidak lengkap.

Dan besok paginya, sepulangnya Lucy dari festival itu, Natsu mengikuti Lucy kemanapun ia pergi.

**4. HARI KELEMAHAN LUCY**

"Hari kelemahan siapa sekarang, Cana?" tanya Mirajane semangat. Sekarang sudah tengah bulan. Giliran Lucy paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, giliran Gajeel, Levy, Gray dan Juvia membuatnya bermimpi indah seharian. Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan saja!

"Lucy, tentu saja," Cana menyeringai, diikuti oleh Mirajane.

"Levy-_chan~ _ayo tulis kelemahan sahabatmu~" seru Mirajane dengan _sing-song voice_. Levy datang dengan selembar kertas.

"Sip! Ternyata hari ini kelemahan Lu-_chan_!"

**KELEMAHAN LU-_CHAN:_**

**1. Buku**

**2. Kotor**

**3. Misi yang susah**

**4. Berendam di _Bath tub_**

**5. Kegiatan _matchmaking _ala Mirajane**

**6. Pacar (dia jomblo selama 18 tahun, lho)**

**7. Pakaian(?)**

"Muahaha.. Lucy takut pada program kesayanganmu, Mira!" Cana tertawa keras, sehingga barrel bir yang ia pegang hampir tumpah. Wajah Mirajane tampak kesal.

"Hei! _Makcomblang_ itu seru," protesnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo bantu aku," lerai Levy, mengubah topik. Juvia tiba-tiba datang. _Typical _Juvia, karena sering men-_stalk _Gray, ia menjadi gadis misterius yang suka muncul dari mana saja.

"Juvia pikir kelemahan Lucy-_san _adalah Gray-_sama_," katanya. Levy menggeleng lemah. "Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak setuju."

"Betul, Juvia. Gray tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lucy sebagaimana Natsu," ujar Mirajane yang tengah mengamati kertas yang ditulisi Levy tadi. Cana dan Levy menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagus! Gray-_sama _memang ditakdirkan untuk Juvia!" lalu gadis mantan Element 4 itu berlari ke Gray-_sama-_nya, seperti biasa.

"Natsu adalah kelemahan Lu-_chan_ nomor satu!" Levy mengambil kesimpulan secara tiba-tiba. "Natsu sering membakar novelnya, dan Lucy akhirnya suka menjauh dari Natsu saat membaca. Lalu, dia sangat anti kotor. Biasanya karena misi yang susah, ia selalu kotor. Siapa yang memilih misi _susah_? Tentu saja Natsu."

"Karena itulah dia suka berendam," kata Mirajane.

"Ya. Tapi saat Lu-_chan _belum selesai berpakaian, Natsu kadang muncul," Levy menghela napas. "Aku heran dengan idiot itu. Apa dia tidak mengerti privasi?"

"Dasar jomblo," Cana mendengus geli. "18 tahun menjomblo, dia menolak _matchmaking_ Mirajane."

"Dia hanya malu dan keras kepala," sahut Mirajane kecewa.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat Lucy menderita?" ujar Cana sadis.

"Menghilangkan Natsu?"

"Lu-_chan _itu cerdas. Natsu 'kan belakangan ini mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi sejak Hari Kelemahan Natsu."

"Ya sudah. Fitnah Natsu dengan Lisanna!" ucap Cana—lagi-lagi sadis.

"Jangan dengan adikku!" raung Mira tidak terima.

Pintu _guild _terbuka dan masuklah Lucy yang tengah mengejar Natsu. Aura Lucy tampak gelap, dan ia memegang _whip_-nya. Natsu berusaha menghindar dari amarah Lucy.

"Maafkan aku Luce!"

"TIDAK!" suara Lucy menggelegar, membuat satu _guild _merinding. Lucy saat marah memang sangat kuat. "PERTAMA, KAU MENYELINAP MASUK SAAT AKU BERPAKAIAN! KEDUA, NOVELKU TERBAKAR! KETIGA, MISI KALI INI GAGAL KARENA KAU MENGHANCURKAN KOTA! KEEMPAT, KAU MENGHANCURKAN KENCANKU!"

"Tunggu Luce, semua itu tidak sengaja!" bela Natsu, sudah merapat ke dinding.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan itu, hah?" desis Lucy, mengangkat _whip_-nya ke arah Natsu. Cahaya kuning berpijar dari _whip _tersebut. _Kencan? _Pikir satu _guild, Dengan siapa Lucy kencan? _Levy tampak kaget, bukankah.. Lucy.. jomblo..

"Dengan L-Lux?" suara Natsu memecahkan pemikiran Levy.

"Lucas, BODOH!"

"K-karena.. karena.." Natsu mengambil napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Pipinya agak merona. "Aku cemburu."

"..." Wajah Lucy melembut dan ikut merona. "...A-apa?"

"Aku cemburu, Luce! Seharusnya aku yang menjadi kencan _pertamamu_!" rengeknya. "Aku yang seharusnya membuatmu bahagia, tersenyum, tertawa, bukan marah seperti tadi! Aku..aku minta maaf. Jika aku menganggumu.. aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi, jika itu yang bisa membuatmu tertawa." wajah Natsu tampak kecewa.

Cana, Mirajane, dan Levy merasa iba. Mereka tahu, jika Lucy membiarkan hal itu terjadi, misi mereka hari ini membuat Lucy menderita, akan berhasil. Tetapi.. mereka tidak rela, dua manusia yang saling menyukai—bukan, mencintai, memisahkan diri. Itu menyakitkan.

"...Kenapa, Natsu?" lirih Lucy, mengundang perhatian Levy, Cana dan Mira lagi. "Aku mencintaimu..." air mata terbentuk di ujung mata Lucy. "Tapi kau tidak pernah bertindak dari awal jika kau memang mencintaiku juga! Aku tidak ingin sendiri di dunia ini, aku butuh _seseorang.._" Lucy terduduk di lantai _guild_, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi dariku?"

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan mata melebar, kaget dengan pernyataan Lucy. Ia ikut duduk dan mencengkram bahu Lucy.

"Aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu, Lucy." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, matanya memerah. "Natsu..." Natsu tersenyum lembut, dan menghapus bulir air mata Lucy dengan jempolnya. "Jangan menangis.. kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu."

Lucy ikut tersenyum lembut, wajahnya memerah.

"Tadi aku hanya berpikir jika aku pergi darimu, kau akan bahagia."

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Lebih baik kau ada untuk 'mengacaukan' hariku." lalu mereka tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya setengah terpejam. Lucy turut mendekatkan dan agak memiringkan wajahnya. Memejamkan mata, Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan bibirnya. Ia membalas menekan bibirnya dengan milik Natsu, dan tiba-tiba teriakan seorang gadis cilik menginterupsi.

"K-KYAAAA!"

Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Wajah Wendy sangat merah, dan kurang dari 5 detik, sang _Sky Dragon Slayer _pingsan.

"Wendy!" seru Romeo.

"Wah, wah, Natsu. Kau lupa ada anak kecil, ya?" goda Mirajane yang tengah mengelap gelas. Sontak Natsu memerah dan ia memalingkan wajah. Ia menarik lengan Lucy dan berlari keluar _guild_. Saat melewati Gajeel, sang _Iron Dragon Slayer _mendengar gumaman Natsu, '_Sial, aku lupa ada banyak orang_.' Dan Gajeel langsung nyengir rubah.

Levy, Cana dan Mirajane menghela napas. Hari Kelemahan _Guild _bermanfaat juga! Setelah hening beberapa menit, Mirajane membuka suara, "Baiklah, Cana. Siapa target kita besok?"

**5. FUTURE KIDS**

"Hei Lucy, hei Natsu. Kemarilah," Mirajane memanggil dari bar. Natsu dan Lucy beranjak dari tempat mereka semula dan menghampiri _matchmaker _jenius mereka.

"Yo, Mira. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Mirajane dengan senyum setan di balik malaikat(?). Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk heran. Natsu duduk duluan.

"Tanya saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Lucy, duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Jika.." Mirajane menekan kata _jika_, "Jika.. Jika, ya! JIKA, J-I-K-A—"

"Ya, ya, Mira! JIKA!" seru Lucy tidak sabar. Mirajane tersenyum lagi.

"Jika kalian mempunyai anak, siapa nama anak kalian, kenapa, dan ada berapa?"

Hening. Wajah Natsu dan Lucy refleks memerah tanpa mereka sadari. Lalu mereka mengutarakan pendapat, maksudnya bantahan mereka. Seperti biasa, keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Mira?!" seru Natsu.

"Ya! Kan belum tentu kami menikah?!" dukung Lucy.

"Luce pasti menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku," ada sedikit nada kekecewaan yang ditangkap Mirajane.

"Natsu pasti memilih orang lain," Lucy juga tampak kecewa. Mirajane berdehem, menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Kan aku bilang, JIKA."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Natsu tampak menyerah, membuat Lucy kaget. "Aku dan Luce akan mempunyai 5 anak!"

"Tunggu, apa?" Lucy masih syok.

"Pertama, bernama Nashi Dragneel, gabungan namaku dan Lucy!" ujar Natsu, melipat lengannya di depan dadanya. "Menurutmu, yang kedua, namanya siapa Luce?"

"Hah.. baiklah," akhirnya Lucy juga menyerah. "Luna Dragneel. Gabungan namaku dan Natsu."

"Hei, nama kita jika digabung selalu keren!" seru Natsu, membuat wajah Lucy merona merah. "Bodoh," desisnya pelan. Mirajane tertawa kecil.

"Yang ketiga, Ryuu Dragneel! Karena 'Ryuu' itu naga!"

"Pikiranmu naga saja!" protes Lucy. "Yang keempat, harus Naomi Dragneel. Itu nama yang imut!" mata Lucy berbentuk hati.

"Pikiranmu imut saja!" protes Natsu, membuat Lucy mendengus. "Yang kelima, Natsao Dragneel. Karena mirip dengan namaku!" lanjutnya bangga.

"Kalau yang mirip dengan namamu, Tsuna Dragneel saja! Bukankah namamu jika dibalik menjadi Tsuna?" dan itu berhasil membuat Natsu berpikir. Natsu... Tsuna.. Natsu.. Tsuna..

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, enam anak!" seru Natsu semangat. Lucy _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih~! Kalian boleh kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya," ujar Mirajane sambil tersenyum... senyuman yang tak bisa digambarkan. Natsu dan Lucy berjalan ke arah Papan Misi dan sedikit berdebat.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian...**

"Lu-_chan_, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Natsu itu apa?"

"Bunny-girl dan Flame-head sudah menikah?!"

"Psh, ini gosip 'kan?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan teman-teman satu _guild_ ketika Lucy dan Natsu masuk. _Gosip apa lagi ini_? Pikir Lucy jengkel.

"DIAM DAN BERITAHU SUMBER GOSIP BODOH ITU!" seru Lucy, membuat semua orang mingkem. Levy menyerahkan Majalah Sorcerer dengan _cover _Natsu tengah merangkul leher Lucy.

"Hei.. darimana mereka mendapat foto ini?" gumam Natsu. Lucy mengabaikannya. Ia bukan fokus ke foto, tapi ke JUDUL ARTIKELNYA!

"_NATSU DAN LUCY DARI FAIRY TAIL SUDAH PUNYA RENCANA MENAMAI ANAK MEREKA!_" Lucy membaca keras judulnya, lalu wajahnya memerah. "A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ayo baca artikelnya," ajak Natsu, membuka nomor halaman yang tertera di _cover_. Halaman 15. Lucy mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Natsu dan mulai membaca

"_Pasangan Fairy Tail yang selalu kita dukung akhirnya _official _dan_ _bahkan mereka mempunyai rencana untuk menamai anak mereka! Natsu Dragneel, berencana mempunyai 6 anak. Ini adalah daftar nama-nama anak mereka,_" Lucy berhenti membaca. Cana merebut majalah itu dan melanjutkan membaca.

"_Saran Natsu Dragneel: Nashi Dragneel (gabungan namanya dengan Lucy), Ryuu Dragneel (karena 'Ryuu' itu naga), dan Natsao Dragneel (karena mirip dengan namanya sendiri. Saran Lucy Heartfillia: Luna Dragneel (gabungan namanya dengan Natsu), Naomi Dragneel (karena imut), dan Tsuna Dragneel (nama Natsu jika dibaca dari belakang. Yah, kita doakan saja keinginan mereka terkabul. Sebaiknya mereka mulai membuat Nashi-_chan, _ya! _Ganbatte, _NaLu! __Sumber: Mirajane Strauss,_" setelah Cana selesai membaca, satu _guild _bersorak kepada Natsu dan Lucy yang kembali memerah.

"M-Mira menjebak kita!" seru Lucy tidak terima. Natsu terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Sebenarnya.. aku tidak keberatan.. aku bersungguh-sungguh saat menyarankan itu.." ia berbisik. Lucy mendengarnya dan matanya melebar.

Gelak tawa Lucy menghentikan sorak sorai _guild_. Semua mata menatapnya heran.

"Kalau begitu, jika boleh jujur, aku juga bersungguh-sungguh!" ia berkata pada Natsu yang tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Yang lain tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang Lucy bicarakan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ikuti saran majalah itu," ujar Natsu polos.

"Err... Yang mana?"

"Membuat Nashi!"


End file.
